


Previews

by FyreinFlair



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, LOOK I JUST WANT MY BOYS TO BE HAPPY OKAY, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Movie Night, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: It's opening night of That One Big Superhero Movie and Prompto and Noctis are at the midnight premeire.Except... they are the only ones there.Prompto is feeling a bit nervous.





	Previews

Prompto is nervous.

 

Or perhaps the better word for the feeling is  _ antsy. _

 

Anxious? No... antsy.  Prompto is feeling  _ antsy. _

 

Why? You might be asking yourself.

 

Good question.

 

See, normally an empty movie theater is nothing to blink your eyes at.  Some films are less popular, or perhaps a movie has been out for a few weeks and everyone cooler than you has seen it already and you've finally decided now is the time for you to see the thing since everyone you know has been on the brink of strangling you for yelling ‘SPOILERS!!!’ every time they even get close to mentioning the film.

 

Yeah.  You probably know the feeling. 

 

Tonight, however, is not such a case for Prompto.

 

Tonight is the opening night for  _ that film.  _ You know the one.  The Big One. The one that all of your friends have been talking about for weeks, months, heck, even years.  This movie is the end of an era, the one to top them all. This is the final movie of everyone's favorite action series, the one people refuse to shut up about in anticipation.

 

So when Prompto's boyfriend offered to buy tickets for the midnight premiere months ago, of course Prompto replied with a resounding: "OH HELLLLLLLL YES!"

 

To say that Prompto is pumped would be a bit of an understatement.

 

But tonight is the night, and although Prompto and Noctis managed to get seats in the exact center of the theater (the only way to truly enjoy a film if you ask Prompto), it is now 10 minutes until the film is supposed to start, and yet they are the only two people here.

 

So Prompto is feeling a bit antsy.

 

Looking around nervously, Prompto leans into Noctis, who is currently munching away at handfuls of his popcorn like nothing’s wrong, and whispers, "Hey, are you sure we're in the right theater?"

 

Noctis pops a couple more pieces in his mouth before waving him off.

 

"Yeah man, Theater 3, it's like, the second biggest one, it has the poster and everything."

 

Prompto nods, remembering it now.  In one tiny poster they had managed to fit at least 30 different beefy dudes in spandex angrily glaring at each other while still trying to look sexy.  It was impressive.

 

So if they  _ are _ in the right theater...

 

Prompto twiddles his fingers.  Something still feels off. 

 

Noctis tilts the popcorn tub towards Prompto, "Want some?"

 

Prompto shakes his head, an uneasy feeling still stirring in the pit of his stomach.  The screen is already showing the 'turn off your cell phones or perish in hell' segment, but still not a single soul has entered the threshold. 

 

This is  _ weird. _

 

"Noct, isn't it a bit strange that we are the only two people here?"

 

Noctis looks around, as if he hadn't noticed, and shrugs.

 

Prompto looks at him in disbelief.

 

"Dude, seriously, this is the last movie in the most popular franchise of superhero movies like, ever and you think it's perfectly normal for the movie theatre  _ not  _ to be packed?"

 

Noctis pops a few more pieces in his mouth, thinks for a second, swallows, then replies, "I guess... maybe they went somewhere else? It is kinda late."

 

Prompto stares at him.

 

Is this man, the love of his life, suddenly an idiot?

 

No wait he's always been an idiot but surely not THIS dumb.

 

I mean. Come on. There is no way people were like, 'Oh yeah, that super awesome movie I've waited my whole life to see? What time does it come out? Midnight? Oh gosh no there's no way we can pencil that in, we have a bedtime after all. We'll have to see it the next day.  Sleep is IMPORTANT.’

 

...Okay, I mean maybe some people think that way but surely not the demographic that is coming to see  _ this  _ film.

 

"Noct. C'mon, you gotta admit this is weird."

 

Noctis shushes him as the lights dim and the previews begin.

 

Giving up, Prompto retreats back into his seat, crossing his arms in defeat.

 

_ “So we're pretending this is all perfectly normal now are we? Fine.”  _ Prompto mutters under his breath with half-hearted sarcasm as he tries to focus on the generic previews going on in front of him.

 

Each preview gets bloodier as they go on, and he tries to focus on the screen, but he can't help but look over at Noct every few moments to see if he still is serious. 

 

However, Noct just keeps looking forward with a determination that he can't quite place.

 

Prompto sighs as the screen fades to black in preparation for the next trailer.

 

The theater is dead silent. 

 

Even Noctis is holding his breath for some reason, making Prompto look at him with worry.  Does he know what’s coming next? Noctis is still staring straight ahead however, so Prompto returns his focus to the screen to watch as the next trailer rolls.

 

**_This Summer..._ **

 

A surprisingly soft song begins to play underneath the gravelly voice.  Prompto hasn't seen this one already, strange... he thought he knew all the movies that were lined up for the summer slots, what could this be?

 

**_Embark on a journey..._ **

 

**_Only the two of you can make..._ **

 

The screen transitions into a wide shot of an open road.  It slowly zooms in on a car...

 

Prompto leans in.  This looks familiar...

 

**_Sometimes the true adventures..._ **

 

The screen montages campsites and men laughing around campfires, going through scenes of  beautiful sunsets and countrysides. 

 

All of which Prompto has been to before.

 

What the actual fuck.

 

**_Have no destination you can mark on a map..._ **

 

Leaning into Noct, Prompto whispers, "Is that Gladio's voice? It sounds awfully familiar..."  Noct's mouth twitches at the corners, hiding a smile. Nudging Prom with his elbow, he urges him to look back at the screen and Prompto complies.

 

The trailer shifts into shots of a beach, of four men running and playing.  A voice, different from the narrator, speaks in an overlay.

 

"I've always told you that you were good enough.  More than enough for me."

 

Prompto's jaw drops as it zooms in on two men holding hands.

 

He knows that voice. But... how??? Why?

 

"Noct... is that... is that you?" Prompto asks, perplexed.

 

Noctis doesn't hide his smile, but keeps his lips firmly shut.  The trailer... if that really is what this is... continues...

 

The camera shows a scene of the two of them laughing on a boat. A montage of images of Prompto laughing and doing... cutesy couple things with Noctis flash across the scene as Noct's voice continues.

 

"You will always be enough for me.  Now there's one question left."

 

**_Coming to a theater near you, Noctis finally pops the question..._ **

 

The screen moves to Noctis as he gets down on one knee...

 

Prompto feels the tears well up in his eyes before he truly realizes what is happening.

 

"Prompto Argentum, you have always been my light in the darkness, my shining star.  Will you take the starring role in the film of my life as my husband?"

 

On the screen, Noctis pulls out a ring, but nothing can distract Prompto from how beautiful his eyes are when he finally asks right in front of him,

 

"Will you marry me?"

 

The tears in his eyes spill over, clouding the image of his beautiful love in front of him.

 

He hadn't noticed the real Noctis getting on one knee, or the lights in the theater as they had raised back to full brightness. 

 

All he could think about is one word, a true and resounding,

 

"Yes!"

 

Ignoring the tiny box in Noct's hand, Prompto grabs his face and attaches his lips to Noct's as if to say a thousand small affirmations.

 

The screen fades to black as they kiss again, now both fully upright, clinging onto each other as if they never want to let go. 

 

When they finally break, Prompto wipes away the tears, his other hand running through Noct's hair.  "I love you, I love you so much, of course I'll marry you, I love you, I love you!" He releases a chorus of 'I love you's' as Noctis laughs and kisses him lightly on the forehead.

 

"I love you too.  Now..." Noctis pulls out the ring and slips it on Prompto's finger.  Whispering in his ear, Noct continues, "And forever."

 

The ring is simple, a band of white gold with a single ruby. 

 

It is perfection.

 

Except... one thing still didn't make sense...

 

"Noct, how the heck did you pull this off? This is still the opening night of this movie, right?"

 

Noctis laughs, "Oh, it definitely is.  And don't worry, we're still going to watch it.  I hope you don't mind if we're not alone anymore however..."

 

Throwing a thumbs up sign to someone Prompto couldn't see, the signal sent a flurry of people running through the door. 

 

Suddenly it seemed like everyone Prompto has ever known is in the theater with him.

 

"Ignis? Gladio? Oh my god how many of you guys are here?"

 

Laughing, Noctis squeezes his hand.  "They all wanted to be here for you. For  _ us. _ " He winks, and the bear hugs commence. 

 

After a few minutes, Prompto looks back at the screen. 

 

"So... now that that's over with, how about some action?"

 

Everyone laughs as they settle into place.  Prompto shifts back into his seat, leaning his head on his boyfr- er, his  _ fiancé's  _ shoulder. He’s going to have to get used to that word.

 

Noctis rests his head lightly on Prompto's, intertwining his fingers with the blond's.

 

"Are you ready for this?"

 

Prompto looks up at him, "For what, the movie or the whole 'living the rest of my life with you' thing?"

 

Noctis laughs softly, squeezing his hand.  "Both."

 

Prompto looks into Noct's blue eyes, still brilliant in the dim light from the opening credits making their way onto the screen.  Squeezing back at his hand, the new ring ever present in his grasp, Prompto smiles.

 

"With you, love, I'm ready for anything."

 

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAHHH PROPOSALSSSSSSSS
> 
> I love my boys and this was SO much fun to write. With all my friends seeing Infinity War and me being the person that is way too behind to see it right now, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for some cheesy ass proposal bullshit.
> 
> So here ya go! Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!! <333 Thank you to Rachelle for reading this over as well!
> 
> <3333


End file.
